What began at Dimhollow
by Gone in a Instant
Summary: The Dawnguard recruit a traveler to assist in their war with the vampires. Will the Dragonborn be able to tip the balance? Retelling of the main DLC quests, some minor changes for the story. Dragonborn x Serana I do not own TES.


**A/N - This is one of my first fics and I hope you all enjoy. _Italics_ are most often thoughts or inner dialogue. The first section has almost nothing to do with the actual story, but I thought it was semi-interesting to show what the Dawnguard would do if they weren't just 5 people and our character.**

**Please review when you are finished, good or bad I want to hear your opinions.  
**

* * *

The Dawnguard called their deadly weapon the crossbow. Capable of firing a steel bolt every 3 seconds when used with skill, it could penetrate everything but the toughest armor on the most experienced soldiers. Four of these weapons were now in the hands of four Dawnguard agents and each was heavily schooled in its use. While the Agents were heavily armed with both the long range crossbow and short range axes they were also heavily armored in hardened steel plate armor, specially crafted and enchanted for the purpose of killing Vampires.

The four agents were part of a larger group of Dawnguard; the nine agents currently split up but operating with a plan. Vampires had arrived in Rorikstead earlier in the week, much to the dismay of the original residents. This group of vampires had chosen to make the grasslands of nearby Rorikstead their new home and thus the Dawnguard had been sent for.

After the leader of the Dawnguard; Isran, had received information on a the new lair he had sent a Dawnguard team to deal with the threat. The agents had stealthily made their way from Fort Dawnguard in The Rift to their current location of Whiterun Hold. Each of them were now crouched, shrouded in darkness and slowly making way toward an abandoned fort. The previously mentioned four agents were tasked with killing off all enemies on the outside of the fort while the remaining five cleared out the inside.

A clearly enthralled Dark Elf was spotted by the team patrolling the walls of the vampire base and it seemed as if it was having trouble seeing the land he was supposed to guard. The dunmer bent down slowly and came back up with a lit torch to help him see around him, while vampires tended not to need torches to see in the dark, their thralls did which was unfortunate for the sentry.

Using the torch as a target the closest Dawnguard released a bolt from her crossbow. Deciding the _whoosh _of the shot to be an appropriate signal the Dawnguard officer ordered the attack. The shot landed bullseye in the thralls forehead and caused the magical force keeping it alive to dissipate, now the body of the dead elf disintegrated into a pile of dust .. easy cleanup for the now "on the move" Dawnguard.

* * *

Celann had just passed through Dayspring canyon and had appeared in view of Fort Dawnguard. Walking toward the entrance, he found himself waiting for the wooden fortifications to open. He was happy and annoyed at the sight, happy that the old castle was in fighting condition and annoyed that he had to wait for someone to open the door.

So he waited ... and waited. Celann resisted the urge to open the messages he was carrying. The "urgent" package was sent to Isran by the Dawnguards only field team, who were presumably reporting their mission results. He hoped that they had succeeded, it was no secret in the Dawnguards ranks that they were losing their "war". The Dawnguard tried and tried to kill off the vampires but never succeeded, no matter how many vampires died they were always able to not only replenish their numbers but also increase them at an alarming rate. The Dawnguard were not so lucky. Recruiting and Inspiring new members of their group was a much harder feet compared to simply enthralling or infecting a random citizen and because of this Isran had turned to desperate measures.

Isran never would have sent just nine agents to assault a vampire lair if they hadn't desperately needed an edge in the war. Celann wondered what had come of the team, _shouldn't the groups leader have been reporting success ... or failure?_

Celann's train of thought was broken as the gate finally opened. He greeted the guard and continued in silence all the way into the fort and up the spiral staircase. Isran was leaning on the railing overlooking the entrance, he had seen Celann coming.

"What is it?" Isran bellowed as soon as Celann had spotted him.

Celann took a few more steps before responding, "Messages from Edgar's team, I'm assuming they're about the raid a few days ago"

"Good, give them here"

He closed the remaining distance and handed over the document "Only two pages, there must not be much to tell?" Isran didn't respond but took the papers and started to read the message. A few moments passed before Isran reacted visibly.

"Well what happened?" Celann questioned as he saw Isran ball up the message and toss it to the ground.

Isran leaned back on a nearby pillar and crossed his arms, "We lost six men ... and for nothing"

Celann nodded in silence, this was the third time that they had did a mission like this and each time they had lost more men than they could afford. Probably why Isran put a hold to the missions until now.

Isran sighed "Any other news to report?"

"Vigilant Tolan just arrived .. he claims that their base was attacked, he wants us to look into something the Vigilants were interested in before they were attacked."

"I heard about that" Isran paused to consider the request ... "too bad though, I warned them this would happen, and no one listened"

"Still we should help ..." Celann was interrupted mid sentence.

"I'm not wasting the men we still have left on those idiots" Isran almost screamed.

"Well, uhh ... Durak got a couple new recruits yesterday in riften, want to send one of them instead?"

Isran thought for a moment before responding and then sighed, "Sounds good, may as well use this as an entrance exam hmm?" he said, seemingly calmed down.

"Your call"

"Of course it's my call ... send them to me when they arrive I'll brief them myself... Now I guess its time to see what Tolan wants hmm?"

* * *

Erik let out a sigh of relief as he finally saw the entrance to Dimhollow Crypt, he silently cursed Isran under his breath, he had gotten terrible directions to this cave from the man who boasted to know every inch of Skyrims territory.

After arriving in the general area Isran had described, Erik had stopped to ask a fellow traveler if he was close to Dimhollow, although the traveler hadn't given him an answer Erik had figured it out himself, after he had killed the disguised vampire of course.

"Here goes nothing" Erik said to no one in particular as he made his way into the crypt.

He wasn't scared of what might be inside but he was a little nervous, vampires had always been something he avoided. Erik had the same feelings towards draugr and dragons only a short while before. He had decided a long time ago to overcome his fears, first joining the Companions and then the College of Winterhold. He found that by honing his skills he would become much more powerful than those that he used to fear, while he was still only an "apprentice" and "whelp" to his fellow guild members, he had learned a lot from them.

The same method was put to use here, join the Dawnguard and experience a few new things, and then use the experiences to good use "_Mainly stopping dragons from ruling Tamriel" _thought Erik.

Erik had discovered he was Dragonborn only a short while before this mission. After retrieving an ancient Nordic artifact for Whiteruns court wizard Erik had been thrust into an almost completely new life. He was the Dragonborn and thus very important... and famous, which he despised.

Erik had previously accepted his new identity as a good thing, what could be wrong with being a renowned hero? ... a lot of things actually.

Every citizen he walked by either mumbled something about how he was destined for greatness or about some problem only he could solve. Erik grew tired of it rather quickly and now completely avoided that life. Never approaching High Hrothgar or shouting in public. He wore hoods when outside and avoided talking much, something that caused Durak of the Dawnguard to approach him and offer him a place with his group after accusing him of being a vampire of course, which was a justified accusation since he was acting like one.

While vampire hunting was a new 'hobby' for Erik, he still knew how dangerous the creatures could be. He remembered a chat he had with Durak after he had agreed to this job for the Dawnguard,

_Strength, speed, and sight are the advantages that vampires have, but only in the dark, take them into sunlight and they are nothing more than you or me._

"_Great, so how do I get sunlight in a cave?" Erik asked with feigned distress._

"_You don't"_

"_Fantastic, so I go into a cave full of bloodthirsty cannibals with supernatural strength and you expect ..."_

"_Strength, hearing, vision, agility, and smell as well ... and don't forget it lest you underestimate the damn monsters"_

"_... Yeah thanks... so you expect me to just waltz in there and investigate the place with an unknown number of them in there... and live?"_

"_Sucks don't it" laughed Durak as he walked away. "Good luck"_

He had been in many dozens, if not hundreds, of caves, crypts, and dungeons before "_and this one would be no different" _Erik told himself_._He ventured closer and closer toward a faint glow of light that had showed itself only a moment before.

"Well he was a feisty one" Erik immediately ceased moving at the sound of the unknown voice.

"Religious devotion tends to make the mortals fight a little stronger doesn't it?" a second voice said.

"These Vigilants never know when to quit, but its not that I'm not glad, I was getting a little thirsty"

_Damn _thought Erik, there were at least two vampires around the corner and they had to be dealt with. _No use trying to sneak up on them, _Erik thought_, vampires have excellent senses especially sight._

_I need to close on them fast and hard _Erik planned as he pulled out his Elven sword, the heaviest thing he carried. He had left his heavy armor at Jorvaskr and wore black leather armor, Erik had always favored mobility and surprise versus head on fights.

Taking a deep breath Erik took too swift steps around the corner and saw that the vampires had already been alerted to his presence, even after just a couple movements on his part. _Impressive _Erik thought as lightning shot from his hand toward the first fledgling.

The injured vampire dropped to the ground as it hissed through its sharpened fangs. Erik would have allowed himself a grin if it wasn't for the second vampire charging straight at him, Erik dogged the vampires claws just in time to see two ghostly hounds appear out of nearby rubble, _they will be trouble_.

With a quick swipe of his sword Erik saw the tainted blood spill from the vampire. _Divines, this blood will take hours to clean_

He had little time to worry about appearances as the two warhounds quickly made their way toward him. Erik braced himself and then then shouted at the undead creatures.

"YOL!" Eric shouted as fire spewed from his mouth towards his enemies. The hounds yelped as they slowly burned to death.

_Well, that could have ended badly _Erik said in a whisper. Animals always gave him trouble, their primal behavior always put him on tilt, _something they share with vampires perhaps?_

He rubbed his neck with his free hand, shouting had always been a burden on his throat.

Allowing himself a quick breather Erik let his guard down, taking steps toward a barred tunnel he sheathed his sword half way and instantly remembered that one vampire was still alive. He turned toward its location just as a ball of fire hit his arm.

Erik immediately dropped his sword as he winced in pain, he quickly shot at the vampire a second time with his uninjured hand only to see the creature dash into cover.

He took a look at his arm and immersed it in a nearby pool of water near his fallen sword. _I've got to be more careful _Erik thought to himself while rubbing his arm intently. _Think think think ... it has no cover on the right, so if I .. _a short blast of flame hit a rock next to him as his planning was cut short. Erik ducked and protected his head from the flame, blocking his vision allowing the vampire to close in with amazing speed that caught Erik off guard _again._

The fledgling crashed into Erik causing both to tumble to the damp floor, the magical firefight immediately turned into a wrestle as both fought for their lives.

Trying to remember the hand to hand lessons Erik had received from the Companions proved to be useless, all Erik could focus on was the stench radiating from the undead creature.

"You are weak puny mortal" said the fledgling, its breath reeked of death. It took all of his concentration to focus on the fight.

The fighters kept each other pinned, neither able to get an arm free to cast a spell or reach a weapon.

"Yes, yes I've heard this all before" Eric said between labored breaths. Blasted creature, couldn't he shut up?

While the vampire was focusing on talking, Erik focused on planning. Erik knew the Vampire would prioritize having his fangs at his neck, thanks to it's almost feral instincts. He was only safe since the vampire seemed to favor talking versus biting, something that wouldn't last.

Erik decided to just wing it and put all his strength into a quick roll left, he felt a bulge on his side as he rolled over it. The bulge was a steel dagger that he was very thankful for, but didn't have time to appreciate. The vampire was slightly dazed from Eriks movement, and Erik seized the opportunity. He acted quickly and grabbed the dagger from his bracers.

"You are nothing but cattle, born and raised to feed..." a quick stab from the puny mortal ended his enemies speech.

Erik pushed the dead body off his own, and save for the slight groaning coming from Erik, the cave was now as silent as a tomb, which ... it technically was. Thankful for the silence Erik took the moment to calm down and let the adrenaline flow out of his bloodstream, he sat down on a waist high rock and hoped the rest of his Dimhollow experience wouldn't be as life threatening.

* * *

"Another trap perhaps?" Erik said with a slightly labored breath. He had killed numerous vampires and thralls on his way through the cave system, which on after a few hours of careful adventure seemed to be at an end.

And what an end it was, Erik was now at the center of a massive monument. It clearly had significance to the vampires that now lay dead behind Erik, and he wanted to know why.

The "trap" was a button that clearly held some importance, for it was at the center of the monument. Erik thought about the dangers of pushing such a button but his curiosity got the best of him. He put his palm gently on the button and thought that nothing would happen until a spike shot up and went clean through his hand.

"Divines not the arm again!" he screamed as the rusty metal went up and then down, each time eliciting a painful scream from Erik.

He thought he had suffered for nothing until four previously useless pillars started to glow, as well as the floor.

"Great a puzzle... damn it" Erik took a few steps closer to the dark lights coming from the ground, quickly made sure he wouldn't burn himself, and walked toward a pillar and examined it. _I guess I need to push another button._

He had a burnt and stabbed arm, as well as bruises from the many dives and tackles his body had endured_, _Erik's whole body hurt like hell "_Gods I just want this day to end" _Erik moaned as he scanned the area for any more obvious traps, _no more_.

Reaching the pillar he pulled out his sword and pushed the button with the blade ... nothing... Erik, satisfied that he could avoid getting stabbed again, activated all the pillars in the monuments ring formation until they started to glow.

A powerful shake from the center sent waves across the ground and nearly knocked him off his feet. Next thing Erik knew a large column rose from the floor, leaving Erik to wonder what was so important about a slab of stone ... that was until one of its sides popped off and with it.. a person.

Erik watched as the figure fell to its knees and coughed for what seemed like an eternity. He saw the figure get off the ground and turn to the left and then right until finally fixing its gaze upon him. He decided that the figure was a woman in her early to mid twenties, short black hair, slender figure and... glowing eyes, a vampire.

"Wh...Where is... Who sent you here?" the Woman managed to regain her composure.

Erik's first instinct would normally be to kill a creature like this, but for some reason didn't want to. Something about her just calmed any aggressive thoughts he had, Erik knew vampires had the innate ability to seduce and calm others ... but she hadn't even done anything yet.

"Who were you expecting" Erik asked with genuine curiosity, _its not everyday someone pops out of a crypt alive ... er, undead?_

She crossed her arms "Someone like me at least"

"A vampire" Erik said accusingly.

"Yes"

Erik sighed, "The Dawnguard would want me to kill you" _Not something I want to do, though I should._

The woman grinned, _I'd like to see you try _she thought but decided on a more diplomatic approach.

"Not fond of vampires are they?" She said and continued when she saw Erik nod, "Look kill me and you've killed one vampire" she paused again. "If people are after me then there's something bigger going on" she finished.

"What would you suggest?"

"My family used to live on an island west of Solitude, I guess they still do" She responded. "My name's Serana by the way. Good to meet you."

"Erik is my name, and likewise" He took a moment to look her over, she was good looking, but those were dangerous thoughts. Thoughts like that were the exact ones that got you two twin holes in your neck.

He motioned toward a path he had yet to travel and she followed.

"I think we should head right, if my memory serves" Serana said as she looked around, _everything is... different, _she thought.

Erik was about to change course when he spotted movement to his left, _could be nothing_...

Two statues came to life and he swore he heard them roar. Both previously harmless figures began to charge straight at Erik, in a split second he had his right hand going for his sword and left one raised, lightning at the ready. Erik took aim at the second monster on the right and let loose a bolt of lightning at his target. The monster seemed unfazed by his attack and remained charging at its chosen enemy, only to be stopped by a stab in the chest by Erik.

He turned toward Serana and the remaining creature while his blade was still halfway in the first ones chest. Erik was surprised when he saw Serana staring at him and her enemy dead, multiple ice spikes protruding from its body.

"What?" Erik said curiously after suffering Serana's gaze for a few seconds.

"Took you long enough" She said jokingly.

_Well then, at least she wouldn't slow him down _"What were those?" Erik asked, seemingly ignoring her jest.

"Gargoyles, we ... vampires use them as guardians for important places, like here I guess"

"I've never seen them before" Erik said as he crouched to examine the corpse.

"Not a very experience vampire hunter are we?" Serana asked with a grin.

Erik slowly stood, "No, no ... not a vampire hunter ... more of a, um, concerned citizen of the empire"

"Empire, what empire?" Serana asked innocently, but was confused by her companions look of bewilderment.

"The empire ... from Cyrodiil" Erik said slowly, thinking she had misheard.

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought" Serana said after a moment's thought. "Who's Skyrim's High King?"

"It's currently up for friendly debate" Erik's sarcasm was not lost on Serana.

"Great, Civil War, glad the world didn't get boring when I was asleep." Serana said with equal sarcasm.

Erik laughed at her response, "Yeah, well lets keep moving"

* * *

After what seemed like an endless cycle of pulling levers, waking up and then killing draugr, Erik and Serana had made their way toward the end of the ruins. Easily dispatching the native residents, Erik made his way toward the source of the chanting that he now had grown accustomed to.

He was quickly surrounded by a magical light that only he could see, and was blinded by it. Hearing only the chanting of long dead Nords in the dragon tongue, Erik took a slow breath in and then exhaled … slowly regaining his senses.

"You all right?" Serana asked with genuine care.

"I'm fine, trust me I've done this before" Erik really didn't want to explain him being Dragonborn, like he has to for everyone else in Skyrim.

She walked over toward the wall and stared at it for a moment ignoring his evasive answer, and then turned to him, "It looks like a word wall, ancient Nords used it to study the Voice, can you understand it?"

Erik was puzzled for a second, "Uhh ya ... was it common back before you uhhh ... went to sleep?"

"It wasn't exactly common ... There were of course the Dragon Cultists, and I know ... used to know ... of a soldier that claimed he could do it, King Harold had a few dozen in his army that were able to shout. I heard from the man that it takes a lot of time to learn, we had a long talk about it before I, well" ... _got thirsty, no can't say that now can we,_ _change the subject Serana_, she thought to herself.

"I'm guessing that based on your shock that it's been a long time." She said after a moments pause.

"Ya, it has been" Erik said, feeling sorry for her. He couldn't imagine waking up to a new world, or losing the few friends he had to the simple enemy of time.

"Come on lets go to Dawnstar they have a port there, we can catch a boat to your island" Erik said after a brief pause.

Serana and Erik continued to venture in silence from then on. After leaving the cave Erik determined that it had almost been six hours and was, thankfully for Serana, night. Erik led his companion to nearby Dawnstar, greeting the guards was the only interaction either of them had in that stretch of the journey.

"Ahhh its good to be warm" Erik said genuinely as they both entered the town inn. He set out to find the inn keeper, he needed to know if anyone was willing to take him to his final destination. _I guess that the home of a vampire would be something people avoid, _Erik thought_, Might be a bit hard to find someone willing to take us ... hard or expensive. _Erik's thoughts were cut short as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I can handle the cold, it doesn't affect me as much, vampirism has many advantages" Serana said to him in a hushed tone that sent a shiver down Erik's spine. He had almost forgot what Serana was, something that was very dangerous should she have ill intentions.

Erik shook it off, "Why don't you take a seat and get some rest I need to ask a few questions about our ticket to your family's island"

"I don't need to rest but .. I'm a little ummm ...thirsty I'll meet you outside, be back in a bit". Serana said, sending another chill down his spine that he tried not to pay heed to. _Try not to think about it too much,_he told himself.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading this far, a desire for me to publish this and see what people think made me stop at this point. Please review as that will determine if I continue or not. Thanks.**


End file.
